when evil is out to get you
by babysins
Summary: Bella is a Shadow Hunter and goes back to New York to live with her mum, see what she get up to with other Shadow Hunters, better summery inside I promise.
1. Chapter 1

_**An: hey all, I have read all the reviews and I have made some improvements, hope you like this story.**_

**Summery:** After Edward leaves Bella in the woods, Bella decide to go back to New York to live with her real mother Rachel, who works at the institute with the other mortal instruments characters, in the mortal instruments word it is in book two after Jace and Clary find out their brother and sister but before the ship thing, in this story Clary and Jace don't love each other that way, **just brother and sister**. Bella is also a shadow hunter but wanted to get away so she moved in with Charlie and didn't tell the Cullen anything.

Bella's p.o.v

Darn this pain was unbearable, every where I go it's the same, all I see is his face, his family, his car, even his darn hair, that sex hair that was begging for you to run your fingers through it.

God, Bella get you mind straight, he isn't here. He's gone and he isn't coming back.

I can't stay here any more, I want my mum, and I want New York.

I've decided I'm going back to New York, back home, back to Jace, Isabel, Alec and little Max, back to my old life, back to hunting.

I packed my things and took them down stairs, I went back up stairs and booked a plane ticket, my plane was due in three hours.

I went to the kitchen and cooked something for Charlie while I waited for him to arrive from work.

An hour later I heard Charlie's car driving down the road then the front door opening,

Charlie walked down the hall and saw the suit case in the living room before coming to the kitchen, and took a seat across from me.

He waited for me to explain; when I took too long he beat me to it and asked.

"So, where are you going? Its dark Bells where would you be going at this time in the night?"

"Dad, I'm...Err...I'm going back to New York."

"What? Why? Bells think about this! Don't go back there, please!"

"Dad I can't stay here any more, every time I walk out the door all I can see is him every where! I'm going back to New York, see mom it'll be good for me, to get back into practise; it'll be good to see everyone!"

"Its late bells you're not going tonight are you Bells?" when I didn't answer he asked again.

"Are you Bells?"

I just nodded my head, I couldn't look him in the eye, and I couldn't look and see all the pain I had thrown upon him all of a sudden.

He surprised by getting up and hugging me, I lent my head on his shoulder.

"When'd your flight leave?" he asked me.

I looked at the time and I only had an hour left before I had to be there. I told him that and his arms tightened around me, when he finely let go he wouldn't look in my eyes all he said was that he'd give me a ride there and we should get going.

The drive to the airport was tense to say the least but the goodbye was even worse.

I boarded my plane and that was the last I would see of Forks and Charlie for a very long time.

The flight lasted for several hours but when the plane landed I have never been happier in my life, and when I saw the skyscraper's in the distance I knew this wasn't a knew beginning but just continuing where I left off, things had changed though as I was soon to find out.

_**An: I know there are not that many improvements but the spelling and **__**grammar are hopefully better then before. **_

_**Review if you have anything to say.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(An: hey sorry for not updating I've just been really busy, this one's starting off where I left of.)**_

_The flight lasted for several hours but when the plane landed I have never been happier in my life, and when I saw the skyscraper in the distance I knew this wasn't a knew beginning but just continuing where I left off, things had changed though as I was soon to find out._

I made my way to the institute, I walked through the gates, everything looked the same, except the grass looked like it hadn't been mowed in weeks, looks like Maryse and Robert weren't home, I guss I just have surprise them all at different times now.

I wonder if Max was home, I sure did love that kid.

I stood in front of the door, should I go in and supise them inside or should I knock and let them come to me.

I decided on the first It would be much more fun.

I slipped in, trying to make as little noise as possible. I left my suitcases on the side and got into the lift, I walked quietly to the kitchen where they were most likekly to be.

The kitchen door was slightly open , so I leaned forward and peaked into the room. Isabelle was in there and so was Alec, but their also was a redhead that I didn't recognize, she didn't look like a shodow hunter, she didn't have any tattoo's or scars, but she must have been or else she wouldn't be in the institute.

The person I longed to see the most wasn't there, where was Jace? He must have started going on hunt without Alec or Isabelle as backup.

I plucked my courage and walked into the room, they didn't notice that I was in the room, even better for me.

"I know, he's worse then when Bella left." Iabelle was telling the redhead and Alec.

"Whose Bella?" Asked the redhead. Here was my opening. I steped forward out of the shadows.

"That would be me!" Their head snapped to me, they just stared at me for a moment, then Alec and Isabelle sprang into action and were hugging me in a second.

"What are you doing here?" Isabelle screamed in my ear.

"What I couldn't just pop by and say hello?" I pointed a look at the redhead, Isabelle and Alec got the point I didn't want in front of someone I didn't know.

After a few minutes of hello's I decided to get the spotlight off myself and onto someone else.

"So aren't you guys going to introduce us? I asked looking at the girl.

"Oh, right, sorry, Bella this is Clary Frey, Clary this is Bella Swan." Isabelle inroduced us.

I walked forward and held my hand out and said.

"Hi, nice to meet to clary." She got up and shake my hand and said.

"Nice to meet you too."

I sat down, and looked at Isabelle and Alec, they hadn't changed much. Alec had grown a couple of inches and Isabelle was still as beautiful as ever.

"So what have I missed?"

we soent the next half hour catching up, I also got to know Clary a little better and found out she was Jace's little sister, and get this Valentine was Clary and Jace's father.

I was starting to feel hungry, so I asked the other's if they wanted something to eat.

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Yep."

Just as I was getting up to cook something Jace walked through the kitchen door!

_**(An: hope you guys like the story so far, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes i don't have a beta as of yet but I am working on it and again sorry for not writing for so long.**_

_**Please review)**_


End file.
